


Style swap

by 365paperdolls



Series: 365paperdoll's Femslash February [1]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Kate has to borrow Anya's clothes one day.





	Style swap

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt 'style swap' which was requested by ElijahDarling

Kate showed up to a meeting one morning wearing a white shirt and denim jacket. It wasn’t her intention nor did the clothes belong to her. Roger had called this meeting two hours ago and after spending the night at Anya’s she hadn’t been given enough notice to be able to go home and change and still make it in time. The only set of clothes she had on her other than her pajamas were too dirty to wear. So instead Anya had lent her the clothes she was wearing now.

It wasn’t something she usually would pick for herself and she didn’t own anything like it. Surprisingly she didn’t feel self conscious when she first entered the office. There was something calming that felt nice about wearing her girlfriend’s clothes something that made her feel closer to her.

She returns to Anya’s apartment that night.

“You look good in that.”

“Thanks.” She blushes.

“Hey would I be able to borrow this again some time?”

“ Sure if you like it but under one condition.”

“What’s the condition?”

“ That I get to borrow one of your blazers.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to send me a prompt for Femslash February or talk to me in general you can do so on my tumblr [here](https://365paperdolls.tumblr.com/post/182304350742/in-honour-of-femslash-february-if-anyone-wants-to) .


End file.
